User blog:TheGalacticGirl/TheGalacticGirl's Trade Resort
Starters Bulbasaur XY.gif Squirtle XY.gif Charmander XY.gif Chikorita XY.gif Totodile XY.gif Cyndaquil XY.gif Treecko XY.gif Mudkip XY.gif Torchic XY.gif Turtwig XY.gif Piplup XY.gif Chimchar XY.gif Snivy XY.gif Oshawott XY.gif Tepig XY.gif Chespin XY.gif Froakie XY.gif Fennekin XY.gif Rowlet SM.gif Popplio SM.gif Litten SM.gif These are all the starters I have. If you would like any of these starters in egg version please request it when in the comments down below with your trade. If you want a female starter I currently don't have any now but I will find one if you want to trade for one. Rare Pokemon Bagon XY.gif Dratini XY.gif Larvitar XY.gif Larvesta XY.gif Beldum XY.gif Zorua XY.gif Scyther-M XY.gif Sableye XY.gif Sneasel-M XY.gif Ralts XY.gif Roselia-M XY.gif Litwick XY.gif Karrablast XY.gif Crabrawler SM.gif Riolu XY.gif Fomantis SM.gif These are the rare pokemon I am displaying, but I have not included all my rare pokemon. If you would like a specific rare pokemon that isn't in the slideshow please request it down in the comments below if your trade and I will try and get it for you! Legendaries Latios XY.gif Diancie XY.gif Registeel XY.gif Mew XY.gif Regirock XY.gif Jirachi XY.gif Virizion XY.gif Cobalion XY.gif Articuno XY.gif Volcanion XY.gif These are all the legendaries/mythicals I currently have. Latios and Mew are both ev trained, and Latios and Diancie have their mega stone. But mega stones will be sold separately down below but if you want the mega stones with their pokemon please mention it in the trade. Shinies Lopunny-Shiny XY.gif Espeon-Shiny XY.gif Roselia-M-Shiny XY.gif Poliwrath-Shiny XY.gif Vileplume-F-Shiny XY.gif White Gengar.png Skiddo-Shiny XY.gif Shinies I have are right here! Levels will be added soon to all of my shinies. I will try and get more shinies so always expect the list of my shinies to be changing. Special/Gift Pokemon Audino XY.gif Chansey XY.gif Ditto XY.gif Lapras XY.gif Eevee XY.gif Meowth-Kanto XY.gif Glameow XY.gif Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif Vulpix-Alola SM.gif Rotom XY.gif Trubbish XY.gif Porygon XY.gif Seviper XY.gif Zangoose XY.gif Snorlax XY.gif These are all my Gift/Special/Event Pokemon. I also have shiny halloween Gengar which is above in the shiny section. If you would like any of these pokemon in egg version please comment that in your trade. Golden Pokeball/Colosseum Items Metagrossite DW.png Latiosite DW.png Steelixite DW.png Diancite DW.png Glalitite DW.png Tyranitarite DW.png Banettite DW.png Ampharosite DW.png These are all of my mega stones: There is Metagrossite, Latiosite, Steelixite, Diancite, Glalite, Tyranitarite, Banetite, and Ampharosite. These mega stones can come with their pokemon but that would mean that they will cost more. Golden Pokeball/Colosseum Items Power Anklet DW.png Power Band DW.png Power Bracer DW.png Power Weight DW.png Luck Incense.png I have right now the Power Band, Power Bracelet, Power Anklet, and the Power Bracer. These will be sent on a pidgey when I trade them. Trading When you request a trade please expect a no as an answer because I will not be saying yes to every trade so please respect my decisions. When requesting a trade say: '''Which Pokemon/Item you want, Pokemon you are Offering, and Your ROBLOX IGN, And your Timezone/When you are on. Also please send me a friend request to make the trade easier. My IGN: '''Galaxywatermelonrain Wishlist -Other Roaming Legendaries -Shinies -Ev Trained Pokemon -Colosseum Mega Stones -Colosseum Items (60 BP Up) Category:Blog posts